A Ninjago Christmas Carol
by HailsStorm
Summary: None of the Ninjago characters like Christmas, because each year of Christmas, has really sucked for them. In that scene I thought of a book that reminded me of their attitudes Being all BaHumbug and whatever. So, I invite you and the Ninjago cast to learn about the Spirit of Christmas, and what it's really about. Not presents and money, but family and friends and enjoying yourself
1. Put on a Play!

**A/N:**

**Hails: Hello my little yet mighty Hail Stones, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Cole: It's not Christmas yet.**

**Hails: Cole... It's so close to Christmas, that everyone just wishes everyone else a Merry Christmas anyways. Besides, It's a little more than 2 weeks away, so stop complaining. I know everyone enjoys the Christmas spirit, so come on!**

**Ninjago Cast: Ba Humbug! **

**Hails: O.O Oh... My... Christmas! What's wrong with you guys?**

**Jay: Uh... What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong is that everyone agrees that they hate Christmas. **

**Hails: *Jawdrop* Why?! **

**Kai: Because we've all shared our Christmas experiences. Every Christmas each of us has had, separated or together as a team, every Christmas has sucked!**

**Hails: Even you Zane?**

**Zane: Unfortunatly, yes. Actually I've never celebrated Christmas before. But by the looks on everyone's faces, they don't like it, so I'm not willing to join. **

**Hails: *sighs* Okay, what has been so bad about all of your Christmas experiences? Tell me...**

**Lloyd: You wish! I'm not sitting through a sobby story of how everyone hates Christmas, because I hate it too! **

**Hails: *stares and sighs and facepalms* What am I going to do?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hails: Oh my Christmas! I know!**

**Ninja: What?!**

**Hails: First, stop being all grouchy. Next, I know how to cheer all of you up!**

**Garmadon: How?**

**Hails: We'll put on a play! **

**Ninjago Cast: HECK NO!**

**Hails: Heck yes! But not just any play! The most popular story of the Christmas season!**

**Kai: The Nutcracker?**

**Zane: The Gift of the Magi?**

**Jay: How the Grinch Stole Christmas?**

**Everyone except Jay: *stares***

**Jay: What?**

**Hails: Are you guys seriously that daft? NO! A Christmas Carol!**

**Cole: Uh... Not to be rude, but... What the heck is A Christmas Carol?**

**Hails: /)_- **

**Cole: Well, if your so smart, why you don't you tell us!?**

**Hails: What's the fun in that, when I can just show you? We're putting on a play, deal with it! So, let's assign you all your roles. If you guys don't get a major role it means I will put you in a minor (probably non-speaking) Role. So! Here we go!**

**Actors**

**Ebenezer Scrooge = Sensei Garmadon  
><strong>

**Jacob Marley = Sensei Wu**

**Bob Cratchit = Jay Walker**

**Mrs. Cratchit = Nya Smith**

**Tiny Tim = Lloyd Garmdon (Younger)**

**Fred = Lloyd Garmadon (Older)**

**The Ghost of Christmas Past = Kai Smith**

**The Ghost of Christmas Present = Zane Julien**

**The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come = Cole Hence**

**Fezziwig = Ed Walker**

**The Portly Gentlemen = Lou Hence and Dr. Julien**

**Narrarator = (wait for it. Yours truly and who else!?) HailsStorm**

**Lloyd: Why do I have 2 parts in this play?**

**Hails: Because it makes sense. **

**Lloyd: Um...**

**Hails: Anyone else want to object to your roles?**

**Everyone: *silent* ...**

***Que the cricket chirp***

**Hails: Anyone? Anyone?**

**Zane: Um... I don't-**

**Hails: ALRIGHTY THEN! Everyone likes their roles. So, My Little yet Mighty Hail Stones, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p>Alexa's Point of View<p>

"Crap! We forgot a program for the show Hails is putting on. Alexa, would you go get one?" Silver asks. I roll my eyes and stand up from my comfy seat in the theater.

"Fine!" I scowl. "But if anyone takes my spot while I'm gone, Imma kill you all! Clear?"

"As crystal, my fine feathered friend!" Shannon replies. Her usual yellow hoody is replaced by a sparkly golden one that reminds me of Lloyd's Golden Ninja Gi. Everyone's wearing a Christmas themed sweatshirt for the season. Mine is in red, Shannon's in gold, Shelby's in green, and Silver's in... well, silver. I trot out of the dimly lit theater and I see off to the side, a boy about my age giving out programs, and I will not lie. He look gewd! Dark hair, tuxedo, pale, and green eyes.

"Hey, can I get a program?" I ask, with a smirk on my face.

"Sure thing" He hands me a program, and smiles. Wait for it, here comes the tail kicker.

"Thanks, baby. Here's my number. Call me?" I ask. Alright you got me! I'm a big flirt with hot boys. Ask Silver, she'll say I have a rep. for making the first move. He blushes and I turn and walk back into the theater.

"Oh... uh, sure!" He calls behind me. I snicker slightly. I sit down in my spot and hand a program to Silver.

"Alright, admit it. You flirted with the guy handing out programs, didn't you?" Silver asks, snatching it from my hand.

"What tells you that?" I reply innocently.

"You came in here snickering and sat down with a stupid grin on your face. I know my friend and what happens when she flirts with boys." She said, referencing me if wasn't obvious enough.

"Oh whatever! Just shut up!" I said that just in time to watch the curtains rise and for Hails' voice to come over the intercom.

_"LADIES and GENTLEMEN! Hail Stones of all ages! I present to you! The play of a lifetime! A Ninjago Christmas Carol!" _

"That's what we're seeing? Are you kidding me?" Shelby went ahead and showed no hesitation to make her dislike for this story obvious. In our defense, Hails did not tell us what we were seeing. We were completely oblivious to the fact.

"Why? I think this story is great. Who's your favorite character?" Shannon replied.

"I like Tiny Tim. He's sooooooo cute!" Silver gushed

"I'm right there with ya' sister" Shelby jumped in.

"Yeah, me too!" I said.

"Really? I like the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come..." Shannon said aloud, causing all of us to stare at her with awkward expressions. "Whaaaaaaaaat?" She wailed. "I do!" Just as she finished the curtains were raised and all of our eyes were glued to the stage. Ready for something this big.


	2. Act I, Scene I: Introductions

**A/N:**

**Hails: Let's start, shall we?**

**Jay: Shall we not?**

**Hails: *smacks Jay* Do not! You will play Bob Cratchit whether you like it or not!**

**Jay: I wasn't complaining about my role anymore~ *whimpers***

**Hails: Don't be a baby *both continue bickering* Also, I'm sort of going to throw you guys into and out of the story. It's a little confusing but you'll get the hand of it. So don't worry to much about it. Anyway! You guys in your costumes?  
><strong>

**Garmadon: *holding a black cane* Yeah, what exactly am I wearing?**

**Hails: An old Victorian style tuxedo, top hat, and church shoes. That would be Scrooge's outfit.**

**Garmadon: Scrooge? What kind of name is that?**

**Hails: Don't question Charles Dickens' motives for naming his characters. **

**Garmadon: ...**

**Hails: Good boy!**

**Wu: But I would like to know what is up with the chains *holding chains***

**Hails: Huh? Oh! Your playing Jacob Marley, Scrooge's dead business partner and best friend. Both selfish people.**

**Wu: Uh... I don't agree. How am I supposed to play a dead person.**

**Hails: One word: Ghost**

**Wu: Oh**

**Hails: Anyone else wanna object? No? Okay, let's finally start!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Just make this clear, I don't own either Ninjago or A Christmas Carol if that wasnt obvious  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As some of the music plays, the red curtain whooshes open to reveal the set of a small victorian town, with an elderly man with grey locks of of wavy, thick hair, walking away from a funeral. The Narrarator's voice can be heard from the front of the room.<p>

_______Dead as a Doornail. It's pretty obvious, right? Jacob "Wu" Marley was dead, everyone agreed. Not that they were mournful about it, he was selfish man.  
><em>______

* * *

><p>Just the same as his partner...<p>

Ebenezer "Garmadon" Scrooge.

If it wasn't evident why he was there, I am bound to say that they were business partners. Good friends, actually. Both were business men. Though not exactly specified what they did, I do know they ran a small business in town, which made them a lot of money. And only everyone knows what money can do to one's heart. Even after years of Marley's death, Scrooge refused to paint over the sign that had both his and Marley's name on it. Though it caused confusion on what to call the business - Garmadon Wu, Scrooge Marley, Garmadon Scrooge, etc. It didn't really matter to Scrooge what they called it, all the same, right? But as I mentioned before, they were both very, very selfish. And very, very cruel and heartless. So much as when blindman's dog would see him, they would pull their master out of the way. Better a blind master, than an evil master. But no matter to Scrooge, he didn't mind at all. He'd rather be ignored than acknowledged anyway. Rounding the corner, he came upon a merry group of Christmas Carolers, who sang loud and clear and happy! Causing Scrooge, when he stopped by them, to glare in their direction.

_WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas..._

_and a happy... new... year._

One at a time, each of them stopped singing as not to displease the heartless old man. Finally making his way into his store a few more blocks down, he shed his dull green coat and put it on the coat rack, along with his hat. Sitting in his desk, Scrooge began to work. It might have seemed that Scrooge had a lot to do, but he actually had much leisure time. And in this leisure time, Scrooge's favorite things to do, were count his money... and pick on his poor apprentice. Jay Cratchit. Ordering him to do laundry, give him extra work, fetch the coal for the store's furnace though never getting a single piece to take home to his own family of five. And all under minimum wage.

"Merry Christmas! God bless us, everyone!" A merry voice was heard as Scrooge's nephew, his sister's child, Lloyd, burst through the door, holding a beautifully decorated Christmas Wreath.

"Heh! Merry Christmas to you too Lloyd!" Jay said, getting up from his seat to greet him, only for a cold harsh glare from Scrooge to make him sit back down.

"Ba!" Scrooge said "Humbug! What right do you have to be merry or jolly? Christmas is just like every other day. No different than the rest!"

"Oh, come on Uncle! Get into the Holiday Spirit! I came here to personally invite you to our family's feast! Won't you come Uncle Scrooge?"

"Hm... Will there be a huge turkey?" Scrooge asked, with false excitement in his voice and something else that Lloyd couldn't quite put his finger on, but chose to ignore it as he finally thought he was getting somewhere with his Ba Humbug uncle.

"Yes!"

"With mashed potatoes and lots of gravy?"

"Yeah!"

"With delicious, rich chocolate cake for desert!?"

"Uh huh!" Lloyd exclaimed "So! Will you come?"

"Hm... let me think about it. NO!" Scrooge shrieked. His sudden outburst caused Lloyd to almost lose a grip on the wreath he had, but fared to keep it anyway. "Any idiot who goes around celebrating Christmas should be boiled in his own blood with a wooden Stake of Holly though his heart!"

"Uncle!" Lloyd scolded "What reason do you have to be so rude! Christmas is a time to celebrate, and to be with friends and family!"

"Does it look like I care?" Scrooge asked. Lloyd opened his mouth only to be interrupted "Don't answer that! It was a rhetorical question" Lloyd closed his mouth after that. "Now! Get lost!" Scrooge said, and he shooed his nephew out the door.

"Well! Please reconsider coming to the feast! And have a Merry Christmas!"

"Yes well, I'll try! Now! Good-bye!" And with that, Scrooge slammed the door in his poor nephew's face. Lloyd sighed. Every year it was like this. He'd go ask his uncle, and he'd always fail miserably. With a grim face, he hung the Christmas Wreath on his uncle's door, and went on his way into the world of joy and snow. "Ba! Humbug!" Scrooge said, and with that, he went back to counting his money. Until another knock to come at his door, causing him to cringe in anger. The door opened, and in walked two portly gentlemen. One much younger than the other. The elder, had white wispy hair, and a pair of crooked glasses. The other, was a young man. He had black hair and a mustache to go with it.

"Excuse me." The elder asked. "My name is Julien, and this is my partner, Lou. We wondering if... maybe..." He faltered, old age was finally beginning to catch up to him, but that didn't stop him from being sprightly old man when he wasn't nervous.

"Would you mind, donating to charity?" Lou said.

"Pardon?" Scrooge asked.

"We are collecting money to give to the poor, so that they may have a Merry Christmas" Scrooge tried not make a face of displeasure, why would he give away money when he earned it fair and square, right?

"Well, I might" Scrooge said, thick sarcasm dripping from his words. He got up from his seat and walked over to the portly gentlemen. He towered above them _almost_ a full head or two. "But... if I gave my money away to the poor. I would have none left for myself." He put his arm around the younger of the duo and led them over to the door. "And if I have none left for myself, then I would broke. And you know what I think about that, gentlemen?" Scrooge asked. He opened the door to make way for a cool Winter breeze to just barely come in. "I think, that if you think I'm going to donate to charity... you can GET LOST!" And with that, he shoved the portly gentlemen know as Julien and Lou out into the cold, and slammed the door. He made his way back to his desk, trying his best to ignore his cringing assistant.

* * *

><p>The end of the day is wondrous and inviting to Scrooge. No more need to deal with pesky customers or people asking for extra money. But the one thing that he'd have to deal with due to the Spirit of Christmas, was simple yet complex thing to scrooge, was-<p>

"Excuse me? Mr. Scrooge?" Jay asked, shuffling his way up to the old man's desk.

"What is it, Cratchit?" Scrooge said. His usually harsh voice was cracked out from a day work, and he felt much to tired to yell at Jay. Obviously exhausted, though he couldn't be more than his hard working apprentice.

"I was wondering... if... I could have Christmas day off?" He asked, wincing at the thought of what Scrooge might do to him.

"What?" Scrooge scowled, daring his apprentice to repeat that sentence.

"I was wondering if... I could have Christmas day off." He said, now more confident then before and standing up straight. Scrooge pondered this request for a moment, then decided what he would do.

"Fine!" Scrooge glowered, but said no more than that one word. That one word. It brought pure bliss and joy to Jay Cratchit. He was overjoyed. So happy he thought that his heart would expload. He'd never think in a million years that Scrooge would ever say 'Yes' to something as big as this. He'd never thought that Scrooge would let him have a day off to spend time with his own family that he cared about more than anything in the world. _Huh! I guess Scrooge isn't all that cruel after all. Maybe he really is a big softy under all that hard personality. _

"Thank you sir! Oh! Thank you, so much!" Jay could feel so much pent up energy building up in him. He took off towards the coat rack and slipped on his own drab blue coat and dull green scarf. He opened the door to hurry out and tell his family the good news!

"Don't think you'll get extra money after this! If I were you I would be expecting a pay cut!"

"Yes sir!" And with those two words, Jay was out the door and running down the street in joy, into the dark and cold winter night. Where the stars shine brightly and Orion happens to be visible. When he stopped upon some kids sliding on the smooth ice, with that he decided to join them and he skated on the frozen surface as well. He was really starting to enjoy himself, bursting in happiness...

After all, who would expect a cruel monster, to be a little unselfish.

Sometimes...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand! That concludes this chapter, I really suck at forshadowing, but I hope to get a second chapter up today, and hopefully this will be finished by Christmas! You know, it's been forever since I did this, so here we go!**

**Well my little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Alway wear a seatbelt,**

**and I love you all and there is nothing you can do about it! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**And Merry Christmas, really.**


	3. Act I, Scene II: A Warning

**A/N:**

**Hails: I don't know what to say, that I don't own either Ninjago or a Christmas Carol? I've already done a disclaimer and I find no need to do it again. By the way! For those of you who read Techit Dare Show, I'm gonna need some Christmas themed dares pretty soon! If that wasn't obvious!**

* * *

><p><em>Click! <em>The sound of a key locking a door was music to Scrooge's ears. He could finally go home and rest after a long day's work at the office. He didn't trouble himself with the though of Cratchit wanting Christmas day off, though to him all days of the year are pretty much the same. He slung a sack of money over his shoulder. Straightening his top hat, Garmadon Scrooge began to make his way home. He trudged through the cold and deep snow, now mildly angry that the sloshy water was ruining his new shoes. But instead of complaining like he usually would, he was tired for such a thing, and still continued on. Upon reaching his door step, he almost slipped some of the ice that had frozen over his porch.

"Whoa~" He started, but luckily gained his balance just in time so he didn't crack his head open on the ground. _Stupid ice! _He thought to himself. Very slowly, he managed to make his way up the door step and he pulled out key to unlock it, when he faced the elegant white door again, he yelped in surprise! "AAH!" Startled, he backed away and fell down the porch steps, landing on his rump on the cold ice. He scrambled away as fast he could, closing his eyes at what he saw. The knocker on his door... it like his old business partner. Wu Marley. Unsure of to do, he slowly got up, and looked up at the door knocker again, only to find that it was it's usual self. A rusted, brass griffin head holding a large ring in its mouth. Scrooge scoffed. "Just my imagination. Marley is dead!" He took the key in his hand once more, and opened the door. He found nothing out of the ordinary. _Paranoid! That's what you are Scrooge. What you saw was nothing more than what you thought you saw! Not even close! _With that, he perked up and made his way up the stairs and into his room. Without hesitation, he changed into his flannel striped pajamas. After lighting a fire, he sat in his chair and began to eat dinner. Which consisted of some gray porridge.

_Click!_

Scrooge turned to the sound, to see the door close after opening.

"It's just the wind" He said. And right on que a strong breeze picked up. Scrooge lost grip on his bowl and splattered to the ground, making a horrid mess his maid would have to clean up later. The small light coming from the fire ceased to exsist. His room was now very dark. "W-whats g-g-going on?" He asked. Now truly afraid of what was to happen. He shivered, no idea what to do, when a familar voice, awful and dreary surrounded him. He looked around quickly, wondering what in this horrid hell to do!

"Whooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" It sang loud and clear in an awful way, and shuddered even more when it said- "Gaaarrmmmaaddooooonnnn! Scooooooooooooooge!" The sound of chains being dragged across the floor scared poor Garmadon Scrooge out of his wits. He paled and shook violently like he was on his death bed, about to be beheaded by a guillotine. Out of thin air, a long bearded face appeared before him. The face began to develope a sun hat, some expesive looking robes, and a voice. "Scrrooooooooooooge!" It sang once more.

"M-Marley!" Scrooge said aloud! "But your dead! I attended your funeral myself!"

"Yes! I am dead! Scrooge!" The ghost explained. "But you! I want you to live a long life, unlike myself! I died, because I was selfish! You are just like me! If you don't change! You won't live to see tomorrow!"

"W-what!?" Scrooge exclaimed.

"Tonight! You will be visited by three spirits! Those of which will help you see why you should change!"

"Change!? Change what!? My clothes, I always thought that these robes were comfortable!"

"No! Change yourself!"

"I... I don't understand!"

"Do you see these chains?" Marley asked. He moved them around as they made a metal wearing on metal sound and pounding on the wood, which caused Scrooge to wince. Who doesn't hate those kind of sounds? "I wear them in the underworld, because I did not change myself. I was selfish and cruel, just like you! And if you don't change, you will not live to see Christmas day!" With that, Marley made his way to the door, and phased out of it, repeating a phrase Scrooge did not understand. "Chaaaaaange! Scrooooogge! Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannggeeee!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: Wow! I went right through that in just thirty minutes! But I can't help but think I half-assed this chapter. I apologize for it being so short! But hey! Two chapters in one day, am I right!? **

**Well my little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Always wear a seatbelt, **

**and I love you all and there is nothing you can do about it!**


	4. Act I, Scene III: Christmas Past

**A/N:**

**Hails: Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Three chapters in 1 WEEK! I am on a roll! How you guys like that! You all were probably complaining that I don't update enough! Well, so untrue! I've been stuck with school for long time! Can you blame me!? But now I'm on break. So suck it! I rock! Okay... maybe I'm in a bad mood. I have had a really bad headache that is finally going away! That and for the past ten minutes I've chewing on a homemade marshmallow! That stuff is sooooo thick! **

**One more thing! A reply to Allstorygirl2008's review!**

**I am actually doing that. If you read the first chapter, then it said:**

**The Ghost of Christmas Past = Kai Smith**

**The Ghost of Christmas Present = Zane Julien**

**The Ghost of Christmas Future = Cole Hence **

**I hope I shed some light on the subject! And enjoy the chapter! I know I will!**

**'Nuff said! Let's get on with it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was stills slightly spooked. After that talk with his dead partner, who wouldn't be? He sat in his chair, shaking uncontrollably. <em>My... my dead partner just payed me a visit, saying I need to change. Change what, exactly? I think I'm perfect the way I am. Absolutely perfect. <em>_I probably didn't even see my partner, just some bad porridge, that's all! _And with that thought, Scrooge hopped up out of his chair, and shuffled over to his bed. He lied his head down on his soft, downy feather pillow. _A good night's sleep ought to do me good._ And just like that he closed the curtains on the featherbed. He was ready for sleep, and he wasn't going to let some old crazy, crack-pot vision get to him. His bed was so comfortable and his blankets so warm, that he couldn't help but fall into a dark, dreamless sleep with ease.

* * *

><p>A bright light is woke Scrooge up. So bright that as to think it was daylight already. But instead of actually wanting to get up and do something when he guessed it was about 8:00 AM, and he didn't have to get up for another half-hour to go to work, he rolled over on his side and attempted to go back to sleep.<p>

"Hello, Scrooge. Time to get up!" A voice called. He figured it was just his maid or his butler. He whined at them to go away, and just shut his eyes again. No point in getting up so early in the morning, am I right? Outside of his curtained bed, sat a boy that had to be no older than his own nephew. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past" The boy said.

"Go away, Mystake!" Scrooge whined through the curtains. Taken aback in shock, the spirit was now not very pleasant. It appeared that Scrooge was content on staying in bed, and not moving an inch. _Fine! If he won't get up when I ask him to, I'll make him! _Right at that moment, the spirit pulled open the curtains with force so he could see Scrooge.

"Hey! WAKE UP!" The spirit shrieked a vile profanity, and continued. " I've been waiting here for ten minutes because you won't get up!" The spirit shouted. He went over to Scrooge's bed, and pulled Scrooge, by his hand, onto the hardwood floor, with a loud _Thump!_

"Alright! Alright I'm up! What do you want!?" Scrooge gasped at the sight. Before him stood boy, probably about 16 or 17 years old. Spikey, chocolate hair that seemed to point in every direction. _What is up with kids and their crazy new hairstyles? _And he wore a red robe with gold trimmings, and he looked somewhat transparent, in fact he could barely see through him. Emanating from him was a bright golden light that lit up the entire room. "A-are you the first spirit meant to come see me?" Scrooge asked.

"Yes. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." The spirit spoke. "Or you could just call me Spirit or Kai, or whatever you want."

* * *

><p><span>Hails' Point of View<span>

Dang it, Kai! Don't do that. I had to stop him from ruining the play. I figured that's what they're up to. They agreed to do this reluctantly, so I can't say I blame them. But I still had to stop him. Quicker than I could comprehend, (or anyone could comprehend in this matter), I picked up a dead microphone with no batteries in it so. That way it didn't make a high pitched squealing noise that made everyone's ears bleed. I chucked the microphone overhand, which I have always sucked at doing, at Kai's head, which happened to actually hit him in his spikey-haired, empty noggin. Then I shouted-

"Shut up, Kai! Your ruining the play! Just do your part!" He turned from the stage and glared daggers at me. He was probably really pissed off now, but I could care less. He rubbed his head, and went back to speaking. Phew! That was a close one. Everyone would have hated this play had I not stopped him.

* * *

><p>Scrooge gawked at the spirit. <em>But... how is this possible! <em>When the spirit spoke, despite his outburst earlier, he actually had a low and gentle voice speaking to him.

"Come, Scrooge. I am here to show you your past!" The Spirit made a motion with his hands, and the wind picked up instantly. The wind blew the window open and it clattered against the wall. Taking Scrooge's hand, the spirit began moving towards the window.

"Where are we going? Outside the window? Are you crazy!?" Scrooge screamed. But the Ghost of Christmas Past ignored Scrooge's desperate pleas for help, and with that, pulled Scrooge out the window and into the cold, snowy night. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" The spirit moved fast and lithely, avoiding tall chimneys and weather vanes, but not being so careful with Scrooge himself, who happened to bump into these things. Complaining to the spirit when he lost his slippers.

For what felt like ages, they flew. Over housetops and streets. Through thick snow that blinded Scrooge's vision. Finally descending to the ground on a thickly snowed over and dimly lit street.

"Spirit? Where are we?" Scrooge asked.

"We are in you past. Look!" The spirit pointed to a fogged over window on one of the houses, which Scrooge took the liberty of looking in. When he did, he gasped. Inside, there was great party. All the girls were dressed up in a colorful array of dresses, and the men in mostly black or beige tuxedos. Bright and lively music coming from what Scrooge assumed to be a fiddle invaded the ballroom. Scrooge looked around the window for the source, and gasped sharply when he saw...

"Why! It's Old Ed Fezziwig!" Scrooge exclaimed. "I haven't seen him for years! I was his apprentice back in the day you know!" The man Scrooge spoke of was a sprightly old man. He kind of reminded him of one of the portly gentlemen that visited him that very morning. Julien? Was it? This caused Scrooge to feel a pang of regret for what he said to those men this morning, but shook it off. Scrooge watched the man in intrest, and laughed quite hard as he watched Fezziwig fall into the punch bowl, now soaking wet. He watched even more as an elderly lady walked up to Fezziwig, her brown hair was now paling into grey, and was tied in a tight bun atop her head.

"Oh... Fezziwig!" She said, humorous compassing dripping from her words.

"Ah! Could it be!? Thats Ed's wife! Mrs. Edna Fezziwig!" He said. "I remember this night! This was the night I danced with Misako." Scrooge sighed dreamily at the thought of her. "Oh! There's me when I was young lad!" Scrooge saw himself, sitting on a rum keg in the corner, to shy to go and ask any girl to dance with him. Intead of his grey hair, he had wavy dark brown hair, and his bright blue eyes, ready for anything that could happen. He laughed harder than anyone else as he watched Fezziwig climb out of the punch bowl.

"Um... Garmadon?" A shy voice called. Young Garmadon Scrooge turned towards his name being called. A girl was the source, her redish-brown hair was tied in a braid that went down her back, and her eyes were bright green. Tonight she was wearing Victorian Southern Belle Ball Gown in dark blue and black. Quite expensive. How she managed to afford was beyond Scrooge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: Just so you know what Misako is wearing!**

** . ?Serial=D206NavyBlue**

* * *

><p>"Uh... Yes, Misako?" Misako walked over to shy Garmadon, and said "Look up!" And Garmadon did so to see a two leafed plant with red berries in the center. He instantly recognized this as-<p>

"You know, couples have to kiss underneath the mistletoe..." Misako trailed.

"Oh!" Garmadon exclaimed. "I don't know, Misako..."

"Stop being such a lily-livered ninny!" Misako grabbed young Garmadon, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He struggled against it at first, but then sort of relaxed and let her kiss him. Scrooge, from outside the building sighed dreamily.

"Ah... I remember that day. We danced even past midnight when everyone had gone home, to our own silent song. I loved Misako very much."

"Yes, I noticed Garmadon. But then money got in the way of your love." The bright scene of the lively ballroom before Garmadon Scrooge changed into a dark office. Where young scrooge was now sitting at desk, surrounded in money. Misako just in front of him.

"But, Garmadon! You promised you'd marry me!" Misako said.

"Our contract has expired, I find no need to talk about love."

"But-"

"From my sight! Go!" The young Garmadon said.

"Yes, sir." she said. Her face seemed calm, but the minute she opened the door with her face concealed, she ran into the cold, winter night, tears streaming down her face. Scrooge from outside, watched the sight. One of his own tears streaking down his face. He was heart broken to realize what he had said all those years ago.

"Oh... please spirit. Show me no more." Scrooge pleaded.

"I wish I were allowed. But that is not the case. It's for your own good" The spirit said, and he forced Scrooge to watch the next scene. Now instead of the dank office, there was a bright room. In this room, Misako now was a much older lady. Her hair was now grey, but in her traditional braid. She sat in a rocking chair feeding a baby and more kids running around the room than Scrooge could count. "Misako is now a single mother with six kids, including the one she has in her arms now. Despite being alone except for her kids, she is actually quite happy." The Spirit explained. Scrooge's heart wrenched in his chest.

"Do I have to watch anymore, spirit?" Scrooge asked.

"No. Not anymore. I hate causing people pain. Even someone like you. This all that's required to see."

"Thank you, spirit. Kai? Was your name, am I right?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><span>Hails' Point of Vew<br>

Okay! I'll let it slide this time! Just because he's improvising. He probably forgot his line. I sigh and facepalm. I hate it when stuff like this happens. But like I said. I'll let it slide just this once because I actually don't mind. At least it's not ruining the play, but at most. It's still causing confusion.

* * *

><p>"Well. Okay. Thank you, Kai." Scrooge said. The Ghost of Christmas of Past felt a pain of guilt for causing him pain like this, but shook it off as he knew Garmadon had to learn.<p>

"I suggest we get you home." With those words, Kai placed his first finger on Scrooge's forehead, who instantly felt a sense of drowsiness wash over him. Without another word, Scrooge fell backwards but instead of expecting to feel the cold snow and hard ground. Scrooge was instanty back inside his room, on his comfy bed.

"What the-" Scrooge sat their, bewildered at what just happened. But Scrooge questioned no more, and was ready to sleep again, when he heard the clattering of his window. Noticing this, he hopped up and closed it. And began making his way back to bed. One question pondering the inside of his mind.

_What next?_


	5. Intermission

**A/N:**

**Hails: Wow! I didn't think I would get that many followers and reviews. There may be only five or six per story, but to me, that tells me at least some people are reading, and I wanna keep going because of them! Thank you guys so much! So... For your reviews, and this story taking place in a play. Im giving you a little reward!**

* * *

><p><span>Hails' Point of View<span>

"Hellooooooo my Hail Stones!" I say outloud! I strut out onto the stage for intermission and whip my dirty blonde hair out of my face. Despite having created Silver, I look a lot like her. We both have blonde hair, the only difference is that of which I have dirty blonde and she has light blonde. And I hav hazel eyes while she has bright cobalt, or tech blue for those of you that don't know! That and Silver is lot more awesome than I am. She's like the new and improved me. Unlike me, she's pretty, she can weild a bow and arrow, aaaaaaaaaaannnnnddd, she can actually be threatening everyone once and while, unlike me. "Because of all my dearly beloved followers, though I have hardly a few. I'm going to treat them as if they were each worth fifty followers!" I stood, pleased at the audience's cheering. "For a special treat! I'm going to make the Ninjago cast, plus myself, and if I can get my Oc's on stage, sing Christmas Carols!" I announce. This causes the audience to erupt in happiness. "Our first song tonight, will be..." I keep silent as a drumroll plays in the backround. "Jingle Bell Rock!" I say loudly. I motion for the cast to come on stage who do so reluctantly after I give them a hard, long glare. "I'll start us off!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hails:<strong> Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring<br>Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
>Now the jingle hop has begun<p>

**Kai: **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<br>**Jay: **Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
>In the frosty air.<p>

**All: **What a bright time, it's the right time  
>To rock the night away<br>Jingle bell time is a swell time  
>To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh<p>

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
>Jingle around the clock<br>Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet

**Hails: **That's the jingle bell rock

**Cole and Lou: **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<br>**Zane and Lloyd: **Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
>In the frosty air.<p>

**Garmadon and Misako: **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<p>

**Hails: ***gags* My ears are bleeding their singing is so bad!

**Garmadon and Misako: ***glare at Hails and continue to sing*  
>Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun<br>Now the jingle hop has begun

**Kai and Nya: **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<br>Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
>In the frosty air.<p>

**Hails: **What a bright time, it's the right time  
>To rock the night away (Rock the night away)<br>Jingle bell time is a swell time  
><strong>Wu: <strong>To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
><strong>Hails: <strong>Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
>Jingle around the clock<p>

**Cole: **Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
><strong>Zane: <strong>That's the jingle bell,  
><strong>Jay: <strong>That's the jingle bell,  
><strong>Kai: <strong>That's the jingle bell ([Sam:] rock)

**All: **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,  
>Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock.<p>

Woah

* * *

><p>"Our next song will be: The twelve days of Christmas!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kai: <strong>On the first day of Christmas  
>my true love gave to me:<br>A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Jay: **On the second day of Christmas  
>my true love gave to me:<br>Two Turtle Doves

**Kai: **and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Zane: **On the third day of Christmas  
>my true love gave to me:<br>Three French Hens

**Jay: **Two Turtle Doves

**Kai: **and do I really have to sing this song!

**Hails: **Kai!

**Kai: **And a partridge in a pear tree! Happy? *brick hits his head.* Ow!

**Hails: **Next time it will kill you!

**Cole: **On the fourth day of Christmas  
>my true love gave to me:<br>Four Calling Birds  
><strong>Zane: <strong>Three French Hens

**Jay: **Two Turtle Doves

**Kai: **and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Lloyd: **On the fifth day of Christmas  
>my true love gave to me:<p>

**All: **Five Golden Rings!

**Cole: **Four Calling Birds

**Zane: **Three French Hens

**Jay: **Two Turtle Doves

**Kai: **and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Nya: **On the sixth day of Christmas  
>my true love gave to me:<br>Six Geese a Laying

**All: **Five Golden Rings

**Cole: **Four Calling Birds

**Zane: **Three French Hens

**Jay: **Two Turtle Doves

**Kai: **and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Hails: **On the seventh day of Christmas  
>my true love gave to me:<br>Seven Swans a Swimming

**Nya: **Six Geese a Laying

**All: **Five Golden Rings

**Cole: **Four Calling Birds

**Zane: **Three French Hens

**Jay****: **Two Turtle Doves

**Kai: **and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Pixal:**On the eighth day of Christmas  
>my true love sent to me:<br>Eight Maids a Milking  
><strong>Hails: <strong>Seven Swans a Swimming  
><strong>Nya: <strong>Six Geese a Laying  
><strong>All: <strong>Five Golden Rings  
><strong>Cole: <strong>Four Calling Birds  
><strong>Zane: <strong>Three French Hens  
><strong>Jay: <strong>Two Turtle Doves  
><strong>Kai: <strong>and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Garmadon: ***clears throat*

**Hails: **Uh oh...

**Garmadon: **On the

**Silver:** ninth day of Christmas  
>my true love sent to me:<p>

**Garmadon: **Wait what?  
><strong>Silver: <strong>Nine Ladies Dancing  
><strong>Pixal: <strong>Eight Maids a Milking  
><strong>Hails: <strong>Seven Swans a Swimming  
><strong>Nya: <strong>Six Geese a Laying  
><strong>All: <strong>Five Golden Rings  
><strong>Cole: <strong>Four Calling Birds  
><strong>Zane: <strong>Three French Hens  
><strong>Jay: <strong>Two Turtle Doves  
><strong>Kai: <strong>and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Garmadon: **Ahem... On-

**Alexa: **On the tenth day of Christmas  
>my true love sent to me:<p>

**Garmadon: **What the-  
><strong>Alexa: <strong>Ten Lords a Leaping  
><strong>Silver: <strong>Nine Ladies Dancing  
><strong>Pixal: <strong>Eight Maids a Milking  
><strong>Hails: <strong>Seven Swans a Swimming  
><strong>Nya: <strong>Six Geese a Laying  
><strong>All: <strong>Five Golden Rings  
><strong>Jay: <strong>*accidentally bumps into Cole who glares at his face*

**Cole: **Jay is a retard  
><strong>Zane: <strong>Three French Hens  
><strong>Jay: <strong>Why can't cole shut up!  
><strong>Kai: <strong>would you both just sing so we don't get in trouble?

**Jay and Cole: **No!

**Hails: **I have a brick!

**Jay: **On second thought...

**Garmadon: **On the

**Shelby and Shannon: **eleventh day of Christmas  
>my true love gave to me:<p>

**Garmadon: **Are you kidding me!?

**Silver: **Hue hue hue  
><strong>Shelby and Shannon: <strong>Eleven Pipers Piping  
><strong>Alexa: <strong>Ten Lords a Leaping

**Silver: **Nine Ladies Dancing  
><strong>Pixal: <strong>Eight Maids a Milking  
><strong>Hails: <strong>Seven Swans a Swimming  
><strong>Nya: <strong>Six Geese a Laying  
><strong>All: <strong>Five Golden Rings  
><strong>Cole: <strong>Nice singing Nya!  
><strong>Zane: <strong>Three French Hens  
><strong>Jay: <strong>Keep your filty mitts off of Nya  
><strong>Kai: <strong>Can we stop singing!

**Hails: **No! Sing it right or I'll make it twice as long!

**Hails: **On the twelfth day of Christmas  
>my true love gave to me:<br>12 Drummers Drumming  
><strong>Shelby and Shannon: <strong>Eleven Pipers Piping  
><strong>Alexa: <strong>Ten Lords a Leaping  
><strong>Silver: <strong>Nine Ladies Dancing  
><strong>Pixal: <strong>Eight Maids a Milking  
><strong>Hails: <strong>Seven Swans a Swimming  
><strong>Nya: <strong>Six Geese a Laying  
><strong>All: <strong>Five Golden Rings  
><strong>Cole: <strong>Four Calling Birds  
><strong>Zane: <strong>Three French Hens  
><strong>Jay: <strong>Two Turtle Doves  
><strong>All: <strong>and aaaaa Paaaaaartriiiiidge iiiin aaaaaa Peeeeeeeaaaaaar Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Kai: ***brick hits his head* Ow! What was that for!

**Hails: **I like it when your hurt!

**Kai: ***storms off the stage*

**Hails: **Come back here boy! We still have to sing Silent Night!

* * *

><p><strong>Hails: <strong>Silent night, Holy night  
><strong>Silver: <strong>All is calm, all is bright  
><strong>Alexa: <strong>Round yon virgin, mother and child  
><strong>Shelby: <strong>Holy infant, tender and mild  
><strong>Shannon: <strong>Sleep in heavenly peace,  
><strong>Hails and Hosts of Techit Dare Show: <strong>Sleep in heavenly peace.

**Kai: **Silent night, Holy nigh,.t  
><strong>Jay: <strong>Son of God, love's pure light  
><strong>Zane: <strong>Radiant beams from thy holy face  
><strong>Lloyd<strong>**: **With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
><strong>Cole: <strong>Jesus, Lord at thy birth  
><strong>Ninja: <strong>Jesus, Lord at thy birth.

**Hails: **Silent night, Holy night  
><strong>Kai: <strong>Shepherds quake, at the sight  
><strong>Silver: <strong>Glories stream from heaven above  
><strong>Cole:<strong> Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah.  
><strong>All: <strong>Christ the Savior is born,  
>Christ the Savior is born.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: I have nothing to say. All plays need an intermission, am I right? I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Stay Sharp**

**Always wear a seatbelt**

**and I love you all very very much!**

**And there's exactly 2 days, 30 minutes, and I don't know how many seconds til Christmas! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**


	6. Act II, Scene I: Christmas Present

**A/N:**

**Hails: I decided to give this chapter it's own little Ninjago touch. Zane being the Ghost of Christmas Present and all. If you don't like this chapter, oh well! I don't really care! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Garmadon finally fell asleep after many attempts at it, not sure if it would really matter anyway because the next spirit could be coming any minute now. He was all snuggled up under his blankets and pillows when a soft voice called his name.<p>

"Garmadon Scrooge?" Scrooge shuddered at his name being called, but forced himself up anyway, and out of his bed. He pulled open the curtains and came right out, only to be mightily surprised at what he saw. He gasped sharply, almost read to faint at the sight. Before him was a giant in a pure white robe, short spiky hair, but not like the previous spirit, more like crew cut spiky. Surrounding the giant was a huge feast of food. Instantly forgetting about the previous spirit's lesson on being less selfish, he dove straight for a well cooked turkey. Tearing a juicy leg off, he inhaled the irresistible scent, took a big a bite out of it, the grease running down his chin. "Sheesh! You'd think you'd pay more attention to me" said the spirit, startling Scrooge into dropping his leg, and him to look longly after it, knowing it was now no good.

"Who are you?" Scrooge asked quite rudely.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Though, I am probably a little overwhelming in this form." Suddenly, the room was filled with a snowy storm. Wind howling and frost blinding scrooge. The chills of a blizzard are this exactly. Cold as that Garmadon shivered through it all. But when it finally subsided, instead of the huge, monstrosity of a giant, there was a now a man-sized version in front of Scrooge that had to be only five foot, eight inches.

"Where we going now?" The spirit sighed at Scrooge's attitude, and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry about the travel of the previous spirit. It was quite rough, this form will be much smoother." The Spirit of Christmas Present pulled Scrooge to the window gently, and opened it. With ease, he created steps made of ice and pulled Scrooge onto it. With one swift movement, the spirit created a whole slide made of ice and pulled Garmadon right onto it. "Let's go!" The spirit gave Scrooge a gentle shove, and he followed sweet. The slide 'was' much smoother, but it was hard for Scrooge to keep his balance, and he had to use the guidance of the spirit to keep himself upright...

and by keeping himself upright I mean he hung onto the spirit's robe the entire time.

When finally coming to a smooth stop on the ground... well, sort of smooth, Scrooge had a hard time actually moving around after that experience. But after finally getting himself together, he stood and looked around at the sight. The sight was beauty beyond anything that Garmadon had never seen.

He was in a forest, dotted North to South, East to West almost entirely in leafless, birch trees. Along the branches of these birch trees, were crystalline icicles, that looked much like very deadly ice spears. It snowed lightly, small star like flakes of pure beauty that seemed to sparkle. In the middle of the clearing, was shimmering and frozen pond.

Without a word, Garmadon shuffled over to the small pond, only about 12 feet in diameter, and looked into it.

At first, he saw his reflection, but with some weird ripple caused by the spirit poking a stick into it, the scene changed from Scrooge's reflection to a great big dining room, all alight in a holiday glow. He watched in awe, which quickly faded to a frown of distaste as he realized it was his apprentice's house.

Jay Cratchit.

There were three older children in the dining room, graciously helping their mother. A pretty lass, with short black hair, wearing light red, but not a really pink colored victorian dress. It wasn't all that fancy, rather more casual, like Mystake's maid outfit. The top was where the light red resided, while the skirt consisted more of coffee brown, and a white apron draped over it. He watched as Jay made his way into the room, asking a question. The water, making his voice sound a teeny bit muffled.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lloyd?" Jay asked.

"Lloyd? That's my nephew's name!" Scrooge exclaimed.

"Yes... but this Lloyd is Jay Cratchit, and his wife, Nya Cratchit's son. He more known as Little Lloyd" The spirit explained.

"I'm right here, papa!" Garmadon watched curiously as a little boy, who surprisingly looked a lot like his nephew when he was young, hobbled some stairs from the second floor, a cane barely supporting his had a mop of light blonde, bowl shaped hair, curved eyebrows, and emerald green eyes, his outfit consisted of some brown pants, a green coat with a white scarf wrapped around his neck. And his most noticable feature, was a little, brown cap perched on top of his head.

"Oh! I was wondering where you were! Come on, it's time for dinner" With one quick sweep of his arm, Little Lloyd was now riding on top his father's shoulder, screaming in delight with a sound and fun: "Whee!"

Making it to the dining room, Jay sat his son on the chair where a poor man's dinner waited for them.

Noticing the cane, Garmadon couldn't help but wonder about something that had been pondering his mind. Little Lloyd was using a cane to get around.

"Spirit? What's wrong with him? Little Lloyd, I mean."

"Lloyd is very sick." The spirit simply replied.

"Sick" Garmadon echoed. We watched, a tear almost coming to his eye when he saw Little Lloyd offer some of his own food on his plate, which had little more than his own father's. Jay smiled, and politely declined, telling his son that he needed more and to keep his strength up.

"Indeed. So sick, as the chance, he..." The spirit trailed off, wondering if he should tell Garmadon about what would happen to Little Lloyd, if he does not get proper treatment for his illness, but it was too late, as it was time for the spirit to leave. Garmadon knowing so when he turned around to wonder what the spirit meant before trailing off...

"Spirit, he-" But he was cut off when he realized the gracious spirit had disapeared, and the beautiful forest that was there before, was now in a back in town, the regular brick road, small housed and all. A cawing was heard and he looked up, to see two scrawny looking birds, perched on the roof of a nearby house, a dim lamp barely giving off any light. The first bird, was a horrid, black falcon, looking all mangled like an animal had attacked it and he had hardly gotten away. The second bird, was also scrawny, and looking like it hadn't eaten in a while. It's white feathers were now all brown and black, like polution had gotten to her...

somehow... Garmadon could tell that the second bird was her, and the first was he. He was not sure how he knew, but he just knew. But something came to him, that they have names, and to him it was clear as day what there names were. The black falcon and the snowy owl...

...

_Ignorance and Want_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnndddd... This chapter is done! I'm kind of proud of that little cliff hanger I put there before the Ghost of Christmas Future, which I will make sure, scares everyone to death and to behaving! I hope you guys enjoy! PS: The ice slide that Zane created is just like the Ice Escape he made in Day of the Great Devourer! But I have to sleep: Because it is 4:15 in the morning, and I've been working on this since midnight! So be grateful... yeah**

**And if you guys wake me up for another chapter, I will kill you! ^_^**


	7. Act II, Scene II: Christmas Yet to Come

**A/N:**

**Hails: So... I got my hands on a computer! YAY! And I'm going to get the next chapter up soon, hopefully today as well! ^_^**

**And again, I'm giving this chapter my own special touch. I like to change some things and add cliff hangers and stuffs. Plus I used a modern term in this for comical relief.  
><strong>

**I'm just weird that way! Besides, what a way to use modern terms to jolt you back and realize that this is a play and not the actual thing! So don't get scared luvvies!**

**Oh great! Look what you did JustCallMeD!sc0rder! Your language in using luvvies in your author's notes has rubbed off on me! But don't worry, I still am your friend! I like it when you use the term luvvies. By the way! Go check out JustCallMeD!sc0rder's profile! She's an amazing author! She gave me a shoutout on her profile! So I'm returning the favor!  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chapter Hail Stones!**

* * *

><p>Scrooge veered around to the sound of a horse neighing. Or so he thought. The only thing thing he actually saw, was the shadow, of a dark looking man upon his horse. Scrooge breathed a sigh of relief to realize that was all it really was. The only thing on his mind right now was how to get home, and awaiting the third spirit to come visit. He began to walk down the road in the direction the shadow of the horseman was, but stopped in his tracks as he noticed something that scared him verily thoroughly. Goosebumps covered his arms, and he felt a chill run up his spine.<p>

Coming from the horseman's shadow, were some long shadows that reminded Scrooge of a straight stream of cooling water. Except, these streams seemed darker, and threatening and...

_deadly._

_..._

Garmadon broke into a fleeting run, not even daring to look back.

...

Too scared to look back.

His bare feet pounding against the hard, cold, cement. His foot caught on something, and he tripped into a small puddle of dirty, street water. Making a spitting noise and wiping his mouth, he forced himself to his feet and ran for his life down the street once more. He could feel the shadows right behind him. He thought about turning around to see how close, but decided against and kept running. He splashed into another puddle, almost slipping. He cursed his old form and made for the outskirts of the city. His feet now on soft grass, covered in snow and frost. He continued his way up a hill, causing him to have to march as fast as he could, the shadows so close... he could feel it. But when he turned around, how wrong was he.

Garmadon breathed a sigh of relief as he realized this, and kept moving. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, coming to realized that it was a cemetery.

It was dark and dank and reeked of death.

Scrooge looked up, hoping to find the moon or stars or some kind of comfort, only to be disappointed to see that clouds had blocked out much of the sky. Not even a little bit of the comforting night sky. Everything was so...

eerie

Fog began to settle in, clouding his vision so he could hardly see. He stopped suddenly, coming out of the fog, to almost stumble into an empty grave. He almost screamed in fear, but it came out more in a kind of: "Whoooaaa!"

Something yanked him back by the collar of his shirt. He sighed, and turned around to thank the person who saved him.

"Aah!" Garmadon gasped, to realize the figure was cloaked entirely in black. A long staff with a long, curved, silver blade at the end rested on his shoulder. The figure, without warning, removed his hood. Scrooge looked away, fearing that the creature had a hideous face, only when he looked, he realized it was just a boy.

The boy dressed in black, had a mop of ebony hair, bushy eyebrows, and a scowl in his dark eyes that only said 'mess with me and your dead'.

Scrooge gulped, and asked-

"A-are you... the next sp-spirit?" He stuttered. The spirit, in response, nodded. Garmadon had many questions for the spirit, much that include-

"What's that?" Scrooge asked, pointing to the weapon.

"Scythe"

"Is this the future?"

"Yes"

"So your the Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come?"

"Yes"

Scrooge, getting all the answers he needed, nodded solemnly. He looked around, when he noticed a family on top of a hill. Curious, he went up for a peek to see.

"Why... that's Cratchit's family!" He exclaimed. _But why are they so sad? _He wandered up onto the hill, where not only was the sad Cratchits were, but a fair sized tree. They seemed to stare sadly at it. But, not exactly. Scrooge walked over to see what they were looking at, and fell surprised when he realized that it was tombstone. Curious to see who it was, he read the tombstone, and inhaled sharply in horror. He quickly counted the people of Cratchit's family.

_Jay, Nya, oldest child, second oldest, second youngest... Where's Little Lloyd? _He wondered. He stared at the tombstone, and he realized.

"L-Little Lloyd... is..." He couldn't seem to finish the sentence. "Little Lloyd is dead?"

"Not yet" Scrooge hadn't noticed the spirit come up behind him, but he didn't really care. "He'll only die if you don't change."

"When is this?" Scrooge asked.

"This is Christmas yet to come. And I'm eager for his soul" Scrooge was disgusted at the way this spirit thought. It was horrid. _He **wants **Little Lloyd to die?_

"That's not the only soul I want." The spirit pointed to another grave, just a ways down the hill. Scrooge watched, listening as two grave diggers came upon the grave. Questioning, he stumbled down the hill to watch the grave diggers.

"Poor sucker" One said, blowing out a puff of smoke and dropping his burned up cigarette down into the grave where a coffin lay. Looking in, Garmadon noticed it was same hole he almost fell in before the spirit had saved him minutes ago. It aslo appeared to be much deeper than before. Rather than maybe only three or four feet, it was far deep, Scrooge couldn't even see the bottom.

"Except he wasn't poor. More like a rich sucker." This other digger had some kind of accent that Garmadon couldn't quite put his finger.

"Yeah! And he won't be missed!" Said the first. "I need a brake! Besides, this guy ain't goin' anywhere!"

With that, the two stalked off and out of the gates of the cemetery.

"Spirit, dare I ask? Who's poor fool's grave is this?" The spirit did not answer, but instead, producing a lantern that emanated an eerie green light. Holding it with the tip of his scythe, he illuminated the tombstone. Upon looking, scrooge gasped in pure, adulterated fear and horror.

**R.I.P.**

**Ebenezer "Garmadon" Scrooge**

**No thanks to him**

"No... no... NO! NO! I CAN CHANGE! Spirit, I can change!"

"Let's see if you do!"

With one swift movement, the spirit pushed Garmadon into the hole.

"NO! I CAN CHANGE!"

Garmadon screamed all the way down! He watche horrifically as the coffin opened, bright and angry light spewing from it.

"NO! I CAN CHAAAAAAAAAAANNNGGEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa there, Cole. Or should I say, 'Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come" One of the spirits, the one of the past, marched up the hill. "A little harsh, don't you think?"<p>

"He has to change, doesn't he? And damn! Dat light tho!"

"It's not my fault" Kai replied.

* * *

><p><span>Hails' POV<span>

This time, I was pretty freakin' mad! So I grabbed TWO nearby and dead microphones (see a few chapters ago when I said I hate high pitched squealing microphones!) and chucked them both at the "spirits" of Christmas Past and Future.

"DON'T USE MODERN TERMS IN A VICTORIAN STYLE PLAY!"

They both glared at me, pretty pissed. I don't blame them. I'm guessing they hate a lot of authors on because we have a tenancy to torture them relentlessly no matter how many times they beg us not too!

The joys of there screaming, am I right?

...

That sounded awfully dark, I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>"You two really need to stop bickering." Zane said, trotting up the hill right after Kai.<p>

"Whatever!"

"Zane's right!" an echoing voice spoke softly, and a bright light shown, blinding all three spirits. "But it's time to get you guys home."

"Already? I like being grown up!" Cole complained.

"It's almost Christmas morning! Off you go!" With one quick and grace movement, the light personage, whipped his hand to the right. He watched as his power turned the three spirits into glowing orbs, of there respective color. One in white, one in red, and one in black. Without another word, the orbs moved swiftly to the air and towards the city. Soaring over the clouds, and eventually lowering to a bedroom window, and settling down in each of the three beds side by side, with a fourth bed as an exception being occupied by the youngest of the family. With a bright flash from each orb, they returned to their regular spirit appearance. Except...

Younger.

Cole stretched, he looked around and noticed his younger brothers - Him being the oldest-asleep. Kai, Zane, and-

"Mm..." The youngest stirred.

_Damn that light sleeper. _Cole thought to himself.

"Cole?" A timid voice spoke. "What are doing up?"

"Uh... oh, brrr..." Cole replied, pretending to shutter and rub his arms. "But, don't worry about it! I already got an extra blanket!" He lied.

"But-"

"But nothing, Lloyd. I'm fine! Promise!" Cole gave a big goofy grin, in which Little Lloyd returned, and fell back asleep. After that, Cole's heart suddenly felt lighter. With this he fell, just seconds after his youngest brother in which loved so much, into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: I happen to like this chapter a lot! I gave it a twist, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it!**

**Well my little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Always wear a seatbelt**

**and I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! (platonically of course ^_^)**

**and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!**


	8. Act II, Scene III: Not Too Late

**A/N:**

**Hails: Chapter title, 'Nuff said**

**I'm on a roll with this story!**

* * *

><p>Scrooge scrambled through the covers on his bed, mumbling the same sentence over and over again.<p>

"I can change... I can change..." He sat suddenly, clutching his hand to his heart. "What... what a horrible nightmare" But he thought again, and re-choiced his words "No... what a horrible vision. This is what will happen..." He thought and pondered. He knew what was going to happen if he didn't change. But suddenly, he was excited. He scrambled out of bed and slammed the window open, as the sun was now high in the sky. Scanning the area, he looked down to see a boy just in front of his house. "You there!" The boy looked up to see Scrooge yelling down to him. "What's today!?"

"What?!"

"What's today!?"

"Today!? Why, it's Christmas day!"

"Christmas day?" Garmadon repeated. Christmas day... so he hadn't missed it!

"I HAVEN'T MISSED IT!" He shouted. The boy looked at him strangely, but shrugged, thinking he was an absolute nut-case.

"You boy! Stay there until I come down!" He didn't wait for answer as he rushed to his coat hanger, and tore off his coat and scarf and out into the hall, only to stop suddenly and rush back to his room.

"What am I thinking!? I can't go out like this" He said, examine himself in his striped pajamas and slippers, he looked to the coat hanger and took his top hat off and perched it on his head

"Ah! That's much better!" And he rushed down the stairs, or more rather, slid down the railing! He passed by his made and planted a quick peck on her cheek! "Good morning, Mystake! And Merry Christmas!" He slammed the door behind him in excitement, leaving a flustered, confused, and blushing maid right behind him.

Garmadon rushed out the door, to see the boy waiting for him in the snow. Brown waiste coat and even darker brown trousers, along with his own cap perched on top of his. Upon further examination, he noticed the boy had black, bowl-shaped hair and bright green eyes.

"You boy!"

"Hallo, Garmadon! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas! What's your name!?"

"Brad!"

"Well, Brad! You know huge turkey in the butcher's?"

"The one as big as me?!"

"Yes!" Garmadon said, handing the boy enough pounds to buy it. "I'll give you a shilling if you can go buy it and bring it back here in ten minutes!"

"A shilling!?"

"Yes! And I'll give you a Half Crown if you bring it here in five minutes!"

"A Half Crown!? That's a Florin and a Silver Sixpence!"

"Yes! It is! GO! Hurry!"

The boy needed no more encouragement, and he took off down the road. Turning to look for who he hoped to see. He broke out in delight when he did see them!

"Lou! Julien!" He exclaimed in delight, and made a beeline for the two portly gentlemen.

"Mr. Scrooge?" Lou asked.

"Please! Call me, Garmadon! I want to donate" He said quickly "Here! Take a few pounds!" Before the other two could comprehend, he handed them a few bags.

"Why! Thank you, Garmadon!"

"No problem." With that, Scrooge took off back across the street. And just in time too! He saw the boy lugging the turkey back, and it really was as big as the boy himself.

"I'm sorry I took so long!"

"Nonsense! You only took..." Garmadon looked at his watch. "Four minutes and fifty-nine seconds! Here boy! Take your Half Crown!" The boy snatched the money from Scrooge's hand. "My, my! That's much to big for you to handle. Your going to need a cab!" Scrooge waved out to the street, and shouted "TAXI!" Then quickly he said to the boy. "Here's another shilling, Brad! Take this turkey to Mr. & Mrs. Jay Cratchit" He ushered the boy into the cab, and ran up to the passenger side window. "How much is it take the boy to 100 Candle Street?"

"Uh.. free on Christmas!"

"Nonsense!" Garmadon handed the driver a shilling, who only stared.

"Oh, sir! I couldn't!"

"Take it anyway!"

"Thank you, sir!" The driver mashed the pedal and the cab roared down the street.

* * *

><p>Scrooge knocked on his nephew's door, eager to see the look on his face. His house was marvealous. Big with many windows and surely impressive to those who look at with their judging eye.<p>

When the door swung open to reveal the young man, with blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Uncle Scrooge? What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"Why!? I'm here to enjoy a Christmas feast with my nephew! Why else?" Lloyd smiled.

"You reconsidered coming!? Well, come in! We were about to say prayer!"

"Actually, I need you to save me a spot. Say prayer without me! I have somewhere to be!"

"Dear? Who's at the door?"

"My... my uncle Scrooge! Which is still a big surprise."

"Oh! You must be the lady of the house!" Scrooge said, as a lady with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes came to the door.

"Um... yes!"

"Uncle Scrooge! This is Angelique!" (That name is pronounced AHN-ZEL-EEK)

"Mrs. Angelique! Your a lucky man Lloyd!" Scrooge replied, planting a kiss on Angelique's hand. "I'll be back soon!"

* * *

><p>"Cratchit" Garmadon growled.<p>

"Mr. Scrooge! What brings you here?"

"I am here, strictly on business" He said, shoving his way past Jay and into the living room.

"No... No! I asked for Christmas off! You agreed!" Jay exclaimed, following his master into his house, obviously upset. He was about ready to smack him the head with a fire place poker, and call assault! Ready to bring police in here with a straight jacket. Though he had no idea what was really in store for him.

"Yes, I know. But I cannot stand for anymore of this. That's why, I've decided..." Garmadon started. "to raise your salary!"

"Wait... what?" Jay asked, a sudden wave a confusion crashed down on Jay. But in that wave of confusion, there was also seemed to be a tinge of hope and relief.

"And! I've decided to make you my partner!"

"I don't understand"

"You don't have to! Merry Christmas! A Merrier Christmas, Jay!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Be grateful!" Scrooge chirped.

"I... Thank you! Thank you, Mr. Scrooge!"

"Mr. Scrooge... What pleasent surprise!" Mrs. Nya Cratchit said from the door. The majority of the day Garmadon spend at Jay and Nya's house, though, yes! He did spend some of his day eating juicy turkey and stuffing and mashed potatoes and much gravy, with chocolate cake and pumpkin pie for desert at his nephew's, but the majority of the day, was again, yet spend at Jay and Nya's.

This is where he was introduced to his four children. Cole, the oldest. Kai, who was next in line, with Zane just year later. And last, had to Garmadon's favorite child. Little Lloyd. The youngest. Garmadon's heart soared with happiness, and slight confusion. He could swear they looked exactly like... well, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. But that's besides the point, because this is all to be left with Tiny Tim's, or should I say, Little Lloyd's famous words:

"God bless us! Every one!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: Was this chapter ending good? AND I did my research on Victorian money if you guys remember the boy and the shilling and the silver sixpence all that crazy chitzy**

**Kai: Yeah, it appears you did.**

**Hails: No attitude Kai!**

**Kai: What? I happened to actually enjoy this!**

**Hails: Yeah, well... what?**

**Kai: I happened to actually enjoy this**

**Hails: You... you had fun?**

**Kai: Yep! Every Christmas has sucked until this one! Because one of the years I was allowed to help I accidentally burned down the Christmas tree.  
><strong>

**Hails: what?**

**Kai: But it doesn't matter because in the end we had a great big feast and we were all laughing in the end!**

**Jay: And I accidentally electrocuted my parents when putting up Christmas lights!**

**Hails: What?!**

**Jay: But it ended well, because my parents forgave me and we managed to cook the turkey right for once.**

**Lloyd: Every year at Darkley's all the kids would prank me and take my gifts!**

**Hails: WHAT!?**

**Lloyd: But Brad helped me prank them back by putting fire ants in their beds for revenge! **

**Zane: I've never even celebrated Christmas, so I guess it's been pretty bad?**

**Hails: But... but... that's the worst of all... you guys really did have horrible Christmas's *faints* **

**Lloyd: Hails... Hails... Okay... Well, Hails' Little Hail Stones**

**Kai: Stay sharp!**

**Zane: Always wear a seatbelt (seriously, wear a seatbelt)**

**Cole: She loves you all very very very much!**

**Jay: And there is nothing you can do about it!**


End file.
